Carla Kilgor
' Carla Kilgor' is the daughter of Rose, and Ralph Kilgor making her a member of the Lucernian House Kilgor. Carla has one sibling in her brother Jorg Kilgor. She has three children with her husband Leopold Kilgor in Elli, Corina, and Poldi Kilgor. On top of these three children she is also the mother of Ezio Ederiz who she gave up as a young girl. She was raped by her father's squire and beloved faux son Sigmund Gradlin, and from this became pregnant with her first son Ezio Ederiz. Following this she was forced to hide the birth of her son from society, though for years she visited him as much as she could. With the birth of her second son she stopped visiting Ezio as she felt it was all too painful for him. With this change she was forced to accept the new realities and she now uses all of her wisdom to move the direction of House Kilgor into the right direction. Characteristics Carla Kilgor has lived a difficult life with many terrible things happening to her along with her causing herself a lot of misery through several serious mistakes she's made. History Early History Rape Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Ezio Ederiz was born the first child that Carla had, and due to the suprise of this preganancy she felt forced by her parents to give him away. She at first resisted this but eventually came to terms with the fact that her parents were going to get their way on this issue so she decided to stop resisting. By giving in Ezio was born and then quickly shuffled into the orphanage in lucerne proper where he was given somewhat preferencial treatment by the orphanage masters who were payed by his mother to make sure that he was comfortable. For the first six years of his life Ezio was greeted almost daily by a visit from his mother, and the two shared a strong relationship in which Ezio was aware of the reasons for his time in the orphanage and abandonement by his mother. At the age of six Carla gave birth to her fourth child and second son in Poldi Kilgor and this had the effect of greatly diminishing the visits between Ezio, and Carla. The daily visits went to weekly, and even this diminished until eventually it was monthly and then not at all. The disapearance of his mother had the effect of turning Ezio to the persuit of finding acceptance wherever he could, and in lucerne proper for a poor orphaned child that resulted in his joining the Grandin Club. Leopold Following her rape by Sigmund Grandlin she had been unable to be touched by basically anyone, and this meant it was difficult for her family to find anyone willing to take the time and effort neccessary to groom Carla into a good home wife for thier son. Battle of Lyons Moving forward Family Members Ralph Kilgor - Father Rose Kilgor - Mother Jorg Kilgor - Brother Leopold Kilgor - Husband Ezio Ederiz - Son Elli Kilgor - Daughter Corina Kilgor - Daughter Poldi Kilgor - Son Relationships Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Category:Vandal Category:House Kilgor Category:People Category:Human